Confessions
by xKari-Kamiyax
Summary: [Done] Short & Sweet. Takari. Kari has a nightmare involving TK. She goes to his house to see if he is allright, and gets a secret confession.


Disclaimer: God do I gotta say it? I … I … I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! runs home wailing

**Confessions**

'I will get him Kari'

At the sound of the raspy voice, Kari blinked open her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness. She seemed to be dreaming.  
"Hello?" she called, timidly. She saw a circle of light ahead, so she ran towards it. It looked like the outline of a person, she paused for a moment, trying to figure out who it was.  
"Kari!" they called, the voice was so familiar… it sounded just like…  
"T.K.!" Kari smiled, he would know how to get out of this for sure. He always knew what to do. She ran quickly towards him, smiling widely.  
She reached out to grab his hand, but he disappeared. She blinked, and looked around.  
"T.K… T.K.! Where are you? Please don't play with me! I need your help! Please I want to get out of here!" she cried, tears formed behind her eyes. She was scared.

'I told you I would have him Kari, you can not defeat me now'

A giant dark wave came swiftly towards her. Kari screamed with all her might. The darkness washed over her, and all she could think about was T.K.

"Kari! Kari!" Tai whispered, "Wake up Kari!"  
Kari awoke with a start, sweat trailed down her forehead. She blinked her eyes and turned to her brother.  
"Tai…"  
Tai stared at her with concern, "You were screaming and crying for TK. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

She nodded, and thought of TK.  
"I need to see TK right now," she insisted, climbing out of her bed. She pulled on a sweater and socks.  
"But – ," Tai stated, "It's 3 in the morning."  
Kari looked at her older brother, "I think he knows I'm coming. This dream wasn't ordinary, Tai. I need to make sure he's safe."  
With that, she grabbed her shoes, and left the house. Kari walked the two blocks to TK's as fast as she could. She came up to his door, and sighed. Should she do this? Would he believe her? She decided that his safety was more important.  
She banged on the door, "TK! TK! Please answer!"  
She peeked in the window and noticed a figure coming towards the door. The door swung open, and there stood TK, with his usual grin on his face.  
"Hey Kari," he said, "Would you like to come in?"  
She smiled at him and processed inside his house. He lead her upstairs to his room, and they sat down on his bed.  
"TK," she began, "I… I had a dream tonight… about you… and the darkness."  
TK stared at her with interest.  
"It – It wants to take you away from me!" she cried, looking away from him. The tears formed behind her eyes again, but this time she couldn't hold them in.  
"It was so scary," she choked, "You disappeared, right before my eyes…"  
TK frowned at her, "Kari…"  
She turned to him, "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me! I couldn't live with myself if anything like that happened! TK…you mean so much to me… If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."  
The tears were freely falling quickly down her face now. She bowed her head and sobbed quietly.  
TK put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up, "Kari… please, don't cry. Nothing will happen to me. We'll always be together, you've got to believe that. Do you know why I choose to be with you even though this darkness seems to haunt you?"  
She shook her head no, and continued to look into his eyes.  
"Because…" he began, "I love you Kari. More than life itself. You are my light in the dark and nothing can change what you mean to me. We've been through everything together. I need you in my life. I've loved you since the first time we entered the digital world together. Protecting you was like… my job. And I felt needed. You made me feel needed. But now, I need you. Just like you needed me. I love you Kari Kamiya…"

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing, TK loved her? She closed her eyes and cried harder.  
TK's eyes went wide at this, "Kari – I'm – I'm so sorry, please don't cry…"  
Kari shook her head at him, "Silly TK… I love you too…"  
TK smiled and embraced her. Kari nuzzled her face into his neck, and sighed happily. TK kissed her forehead lovingly, and looked down at her.  
"Kari… will you be my girlfriend?"  
Kari smiled and looked back at him, "Of course."  
He smiled and fell back on the bed, bringing Kari with him.  
She giggled, and stared at her boyfriend.  
"TK… kiss me," she said, calmly. She smiled innocently at him.  
TK grinned, and moved closer to her face. Soon, the gap between their faces was filled. The kiss was sweet and innocent, yet so heated at the same time. TK wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and pulled her close. Kari giggled into his mouth, and brought her hands to the nape of his neck and played with his hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Kari smiled, and open her mouth. Soon after, their tongues danced and played with each other. They broke for air seconds later, their faces warm from the heat of the moment.  
"Wow…" giggled Kari.  
"Wow indeed," said TK, he let go of her and smiled.  
"Holy shit," said Kari, looking at her watch, "It's 4 now. Tai will be getting worried. I better get home."  
Tk frowned, but stood up with her. He walked her to the door, and said goodbye. He grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her softly.  
"I love you Kari."  
"I love you too."  
She walked out the door, and sighed. She was glad she came to check on TK.

Hope you liked,

xKari-Kamiyax


End file.
